This invention relates generally to aerosols (including aerogels) and more particularly to a flexible directional applicator tube extendable from a dispensing nozzle that of the container cap of a pressurized aerosol or foam container including a product under pressure in a container and a cap on the container.
There are numerous aerosol products (fine spray mixture) and aerogels (foams) in use today and only to mention a few they include insecticides, lubricants, paints and other coating materials, hair fixatives, shaving cream, whipped cream etc. In most all instances the contents of the pressurized container issue from an orifice in a head piece mounted on a tubular valve stem or from a tube that is insertable into a recess in the head piece that extends toward the orifice. This works well for most products with generalized targets but specific targets are often difficult if not impossible to reach. For example in applying lubricants or cleaners to specific targets the presently available dispensing means are not suitable.
There are numerous devices commercially available to apply a stream or a liquid or a spray of liquid onto a surface to be treated. For instance, Seaquist Perfect Dispensing Company located in Cary, Ill., sales an adjustable dispensing nozzle for an aerosol container having a pivotally connecting extension. However, none of the prior art devices commercially available incorporate a diverter valve device for delivery of a spray or stream of product through a pivotal extension.
The present invention is an adjustable dispensing nozzle for an aerosol container in which pivotally interconnected elbows have an extension tube extending from one elbow and a stem on the other elbow inserted into and pivotal in a socket on a valve actuating lever of a cap mounted on the container. The elbow includes a diverter valve rotatably mounted therein for directing the contents of the aerosol thorough a tube as a stream or alternately through an orifice as a spray.
More particularly, the present invention defines an adjustable dispensing nozzle for an aerosol container comprising a cap having a top wall, an annular lower wall portion mountable on an aerosol container and a valve actuating lever for depressing a tubular valve stem on the aerosol container. The valve actuating lever having a passageway communicating at one end thereof with the passageway of said tubular valve stem and at the other end with a first socket in an outer face surface of said cap. The cap includes a first elbow having a stem inserted into and rotatable in said first socket, a second elbow rotatably connected to said first elbow and an extension tube connected to said second elbow. The elbow has a diverter valve rotatably mounted in the cylindrical body for directing the contents of the container to one or the other of an orifice to exit as a spray or the socket in which the extension tube can be inserted to deliver the contents to a selected target as a stream.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a pivotally movable aerosol dispensing nozzle.
A further principal object of the present invention is to provide a cap for an aerosol container and wherein the cap has a dispensing nozzle pivotally mounted thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cap having a nozzle pivotally mounted thereon with a means for producing a mist in a conical, flat spray pattern, or stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing nozzle having a removable, resemble, and extendible applicator straw including one or more bendable joint for directing and applying a stream of liquid around an object, wherein the joint allows a portion of the straw to remain bent at a selected angle until repositioned by the user.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more fully understood from the following description of the invention.